


Kara Learns that Lena Knows

by AxJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, but Kara thinks she doesn't know. Lena doesn't take Kara's betrayal well and decides to use the one thing that will actually hurt her to get revenge.





	Kara Learns that Lena Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to start off with angst, but this is an original idea I came up with this morning! Enjoy :)

Kara often found herself in Lena’s office. Sometimes they had lunch together, sometimes they just talked about their days, sometimes they talked about nothing at all and merely enjoyed one another’s company. So it was not suspicious at all for Lena to have texted Kara to come for lunch today. 

She hurried through the last of her article, typing at just above human speed in order to get it finished so she could get away from Snapper without too much, well, snapping. 

Snatching her phone and purse, Kara rushed out of Catco to meet Lena. 

As soon as she reached Lena’s office door, she had the sickening feeling that something was horribly wrong. Jess had greeted her as usual, but Kara couldn’t shake the growing unease in the pit of her stomach. She pushed open the doors to the office, hoping that the sight of Lena safe would make everything be okay, but it just made the knot in her stomach grow. 

“Lena!” Kara greeted, trying to sound cheerful.

“Hello, Kara.” Lena said, but her tone was cold, her face stony. 

Lena was giving Kara a look that she knew was usually only reserved for her mother and people that were trying to kill her: pure poise, but a threat prowled beneath her skin unspoken but understood.

“Lena? What’s wrong?” 

Lena stood behind her desk in a blue pin stripped suit, her red lips forming a frown that caused the space between her eyebrows to crease ever so slightly. Her hair was done in an impeccable updo, so tight that Kara could not see even a single fly away. The gray light filtering in from outside caused her pale skin to seem almost ethereal. She was tense, Kara could tell, but she could sense no danger beyond the way Lena was looking at her. 

Finally Lena took a step around her desk. Another step. As she continued walking closer, Kara’s uneasiness turned into a full on ache. 

“Lena, what are you doing?” Kara groaned out as she moved ever so closer, the edges of her vision starting to blur a bit. 

Lena still didn’t speak as the ache grew into full on pain, scorching her veins like fire. A pain so full that she couldn’t think, couldn’t _breathe_. She knew this pain.

Kara dropped to the ground, her knees unable to hold her wait any longer in the presence of—

“Kryptonite?” she gasped.

Kara’s understanding caused Lena’s icy mask to finally crack slightly as the corners of her mouth to twitch as if she was holding back a sob. She stood less than a foot away from where Kara was kneeling and hunched over, using her arm to hold up her upper body so she wouldn’t collapse completely.

Lena uncurled her left hand, showing Kara the shard of the green crystal that was glowing in her hand. Kara squeezed her eyes shut, wincing as the Kryptonite pulsed hot fire through her veins. 

“Please, Lena, stop,” Kara begged, her chest heaving as she tried to suck in enough air, “It _hurts_!” 

Finally, Lena broke completely. “Just like you hurt me?” she asked, her voice quivering. 

“I...never meant to hurt you!” Kara gasped out, forcing herself to raise her head to look up at her. 

“Please, Lena, let me explain.” 

Lena turned away and walked over to where she kept her whiskey and poured herself a glass. With the proximity of the Kryptonite extended, Kara could feel the pain lessen to the point where she could at least breathe. 

“I have no interest in hearing what you have to say for yourself.” Lena said, staring at Kara through the mirror on the wall before running her tongue along her bottom lip and taking a long drink of her whiskey. 

Kara struggled to her knees, still weak under the influence of the Kryptonite. “Lena, I just wanted to protect you.” She felt hot tears burn at her eyes and blinked furiously to try to keep them at bay. 

“Protect me?” Lena asked angrily. “All you did was lie to me, Kara! Is that even your real name, or just another lie you told me?” 

Kara felt a tear run down her cheek before she could stop it. “I never wanted to lie to you.” She tried make it sound normal, but it ended up just coming out shaky and breathy.

“You were supposed to be my best friend!” Lena finally yelled at her. “You were the one who was supposed to have my back, the one who stood up for me when my family was trying to pull me into their plots! You are just like them!”

Kara flinched like Lena had landed a physical blow to her stomach. “Please, I’m sorry,” She started, but Lena cut her off. 

“Oh, you’re sorry?” She snapped and spun around, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “You don’t get to be sorry. You betrayed me. You lied to me for _years_. Every single day, you pretended to be my best friend.” 

“I am your best friend!” Kara protested. 

“Best friends don’t lie to each other about being a superhero!” 

They fell silent for a moment. Lena sat down on her plush couch, the same couch that she and Kara had had so many conversations on. So many heart- to- hearts, comforts, and jokes had been shared on that one couch for everything to end like this. But Kara knew Lena was right. Kara had messed up big time. She should have told Lena when they became friends that she was Supergirl. 

“You think I’m like the rest of my family.” Lena said, more statement than question. 

“Never.” Kara replied immediately, putting as much fire and meaning into that one word as she could. 

Lena was silent for a moment. “Get out.” she whispered harshly.

“Lena...” Kara tried, but Lena just cut her off. 

“Get. Out.” Lena said, louder this time. She threw the Kryptonite shard into the corner of her office somewhere to allow Kara to move freely.

Lena glared at her, a clear warning not to try anything else. She was not going to be swayed. So with one last tearful look at Lena, Kara left her friend alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/axj0504


End file.
